Cleanrooms are commercial spaces that are constructed and maintained in a way that keeps the room free of contaminants that might otherwise interfere with the precision work undertaken there. Cleanrooms are used, for example, in the production of certain electronics and computer components.
The components of a cleanroom wall system generally include studs to which wall panels are fastened. A framework of vertical studs and interconnected horizontal studs provides sufficient stability to the overall wall system. The wall panels may be arranged in a number of ways. For instance, the panel may be a relatively thick member (hereafter referred to as a "thick" panel) that matches the nominal wall thickness and that may exceed or equal the width of the studs to which it is fastened. Alternatively, a pair of thin, spaced apart panels (spaced to match the nominal wall thickness and referred to as a "double sided wall") may be fastened to the studs.
In yet another arrangement, single, thin-wall panels are fastened to one ide of the studs, and the opposite sides of the studs are exposed. In this "single-sided wall" arrangement, it is often necessary to provide the same nominal wall thickness as provided by the previously mentioned arrangements.
In recent years the use of cleanrooms has increased dramatically. Moreover, existing cleanrooms often require rearrangement or remodeling to accommodate changes made in the production systems that are inside or adjacent to the cleanroom. Such construction and remodeling needs are best met with cleanroom wall system components that, as a result of their configuration, minimize the time and costs associated with construction and assembly of the wall system.